


Back to Day One

by Quiettoast



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Suicide, but not really because Wilson knows he'll come back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiettoast/pseuds/Quiettoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had no choice. He was going to die anyway. Why should it matter that he took the quicker route? </p><p>Maxwell can’t respawn Wilson due to the fact that his injuries weren’t from the world itself but self inflicted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wilderness

“Damn it!” This is the third time Wilson has tried to leave base to find food only to start freezing halfway and had to turn back. 

He finally made it back to his camp but only to be greeted the few possessions he had left laying around a dwindling fire. He needed to find something quick to burn before the fire burns out.

Wilson looked around hoping that maybe a new patch of grass has grown only to see the same things he’s been staring at for the past couple of days; an empty bird trap, his razor, some stones, and an axe.

Wait! That’s it! Wilson thought. His razor! He could shave his beard and use it as fuel. Wilson quickly grabbed the razor and began shaving as quickly as possible, then threw the hair in the fire. 

“Nice and comfy” Wilson stated as he sat down next to the fire, but that feeling of being content was short lived as dusk slowly began to start. It became apparent that he wouldn’t last the night.

All Wilson could do was watch the fire slowly go out and wait to either freeze or be maimed by Charlie. Whichever comes first but then Wilson eyed his razor on the ground. 

“I could just…”He reached down and grabbed it.

“I just can’t freeze again... Not again” Wilson’s teeth chattered.

“I’ll just come back and it will be warm again. A fresh start…”Wilson held the razor up to his wrist.

“I’m just tired of being cold” Wilson dragged the razor across his wrist.

“…back to day one” Wilson lied down and his eyelids slowly became heavier. But just as soon as he was to let he heard footsteps, Wilson looked up at the heavily shadowed figure.

“What did you do?” stated the figure.

Wilson peered up at the voice.

“M- Maxwell?” but that’s all Wilson could mutter before he finally passed out.


	2. Day One

Wilson woke up to find himself on a large king bed. The sheets we’re a dark purple, and the bed frame was dark black. Wilson stood up and trudged over to the fire place in the corner of the room to soak in some of the heat. The room had dark wooden floors accented by opaque purple curtains covering the only window. On the wall across from the window is a tall chestnut door, and next to that a large dresser with a mirror attached to it.

The room was all too familiar saying how this room has always played a key part in dying. You die, wake up healed in this room. Then in a bit Maxwell comes in to have a small chat about how avoidable Wilson’s death was but never offers any real advice. Then through magic or some sort of illusion Maxwell will put him to sleep only for him to wake up back outside. Back to day one.

Wilson walked back over to the bed in the middle of the room and sat down. Now all he could do is savor the warmth of the room before Maxwell came to taunt him and send him back outside.

Almost on cue with Wilson’s thoughts Maxwell burst in the room only something was different this time.

“What the hell were you thinking!?”

Maxwell was angry. This was different then his normal cool composure and smirk. Wilson just stared at him wide eyed; not sure how to react to this other side of Maxwell.

Maxwell stepped forward grabbing Maxwell’s bandaged wrist; squeezing it while holding it up.

“I said. What were you thinking?” 

Wilson tried to pull his arm back but Maxwell’s grip was too strong.

“I-I was just so cold and… and I knew I’d come back and…” Wilson panicked, lost for words. He couldn’t look at Maxwell. It was all just too much. He stared down at his lap.

“How you die is not your decision to make!” Maxwell yelled.

“I just thought”

“You thought what?” Maxwell cut him off. “You just thought that you would go and kill yourself then I would bring you back all nice and healed?”

Wilson stayed silent

Maxwell was getting angrier

“This injury is self inflicted. Do you know what that means?”

Wilson said nothing staring into his lap.

Maxwell raised his voice more.

“I said do you know what that means?” Maxwell pulled Wilson’s hair up so Wilson had to look at him.

“N-No.” Wilson winced.

Maxwell said nothing, but stared angrily at Wilson before mumbling something below his breath and leaving the room. 

Wilson could barely comprehend what just happened. Alright just think. Think through what just happened. Maxwell came in and grabbed his wrists and… That’s it. His wrists we’re bandaged. They should have been healed by now. Ok. So he screwed up. His wrists aren’t healing and that either means Maxwell can’t heal them or that he refuses too. 

Wilson sat still for a while thinking over what has occurred but even with this turmoil, soon the soft touch of the mattress made him drift off to sleep.


	3. Day Two

Wilson woke up but something was different. He didn’t feel the cold ground beneath him. He felt… sheets? Wilson peeled his eyes open to find he was still in the same room as before. Why didn’t he respawn? Why is he still here? Wilson looked at his wrists to and peeled back the bandage. Still injured. As Wilson was contemplating what he should do the door creaked open.

Maxwell walked in but as far as Wilson could tell he didn’t seem angry anymore. He was back to his normal self; calm and composed with his usual smirk. Maxwell just crosses his arms and looked at Wilson waiting for him to speak.

“I figured it out” Wilson said quietly.

“Do tell” Maxwell gestured for him to continue.

“Because my injury was self inflicted you can’t or won’t heal it.”

Maxwell smirked and feigned being impressed.  
“You are correct pal.”

“But…” Wilson started. “Why am I still here?”

Maxwell exhaled “As much as you would like to pretend that this game is unfair. The reality is that I always start you off with a fair advantage. I give you full hunger, sanity, and health. Those are the rules. You start off the same and the rest is up to you.”

“So I’m here because I can’t be healed?” Wilson looked up

“Technically you are here because your healing is slowed, but yes.”

Wilson looked up into Maxwell’s eyes still confused about what was to come.

“Since the injury was self inflicted it will take longer heal and any other injury.” Maxwell started to explain. “So in your case it should take about a week. You will stay here until you are healed. But DO NOT look at this as a week to relax. I was going to just lock you up for the time but I’m a busy man and could use someone to pick up all the work here.”

Wilson nodded.

“Alright then. I’ll be back around dusk.” Maxwell conjured sheets and handed them to Wilson. ” For now change my beds sheets.” 

Maxwell left the room. Wilson started stripping the sheets while thinking about how the next week will pan out.

“No cold, no starving, no darkness, but I’m now at the hands of Maxwell… the one who put me in this twisted game… I just need to make it through the week and go back to getting out of this game.”

Wilson finished with the sheets and spent the rest of the time just sitting on the covers waiting. Waiting for what? Maxwell to come back? Wilson fell asleep just as the room became dark with everything except the flickering of the fire place in the corner. 

Wilson was awoken later that night by the rustling of the bed next to him. 

“M-Maxwell?” Wilson said groggily.

“hmf” was the only reply Wilson got as Maxwell plopped next to him and fell asleep.


	4. Day Three

Wilson woke up alone in that room. He sat up. 

“Hmm.. what am I supposed to do now?” Wilson thought. There’s no way Maxwell would just leave him all day to do nothing. 

“I know he said he won’t send me back out till my wrists are healed but there’s no saying what else he can do if I don’t start pulling my weight.” 

Wilson stood up and started making the bed. After that he looked around the room but couldn’t find anything else to clean. 

“I can’t just do nothing all day.” Wilson thought. He moved over to the door.

“I’m sure I can clean up in another room” Wilson reached for the doorknob.

“Ahem.” Wilson jumped and turned around. There was Maxwell sitting across from him on the bed. 

“Where are you going, pal?” Maxwell said peering at Wilson. 

“I-I was just... just cleaning up and” Wilson stopped to catch his breath. He knew he wasn’t doing anything wrong but for all Maxwell could know is that he was trying to escape.

Maxwell raised his eyebrow “And?”

“And there was nothing left in here to do so I was going to another room.” Wilson stated turning his gaze to the floor.

“Ok” 

“What?” Wilson said looking up.

“I said ok.” Maxwell smirked.

Wilson stood there staring not sure what else to do until Maxwell finally stood up and walked over to the door. He opened it and then turned back to Wilson gesturing him to follow. 

Wilson stood for a moment processing what was going on until he saw Maxwell had already left the room and began walking down a narrow hallway. Wilson scrambled to quickly catch up and almost ended up bumping into Maxwell but stopped before it was too late. They turned right into an arched doorway and walked into a dimly lit dinning room. It had close to the same color scheme with various shades of purple and the same dark hard wood floors that seemed to run through the entire house. Wilson followed until Maxwell abruptly stopped at the dinning table and turned around. 

“Wilson. Do you see all of that tray of silver ware on the table?” 

Wilson turned to look. Then looked back to Wilson and nodded.

“Polish it.” Maxwell said and then he just left the room without another word.

“Well that was simple.” Wilson thought as he sat down and began to work.

After thirty minutes of meticulous polishing Wilson realized that this was taking him a long time just to polish forks and knives. Due to his wrists being bandaged he couldn’t move his hands the way he needed to be efficient with his job. But he couldn’t give up. Maxwell gave him a job and he needs to do it. Wilson got back to work.

It was only another ten minutes until another obstacle came. Maxwell walked in with a plate of food and sat down across the far end of the table. 

“Don’t stop for me.” Maxwell said when he saw Wilson stop and look up.

Wilson nodded and went back to work. But Wilson was so hungry. He still hasn’t eaten since he’s been respawned here and even though Maxwell is healing him he can still feel the pain of hunger. “Just don’t pay it any attention” Wilson thought. “Just work” But then his stomach started rumbling. Wilson tried to play it of at first but it every couple seconds or so it would seem to act up again. 

“I can’t eat like this.” Maxwell sighed. “Come here”

Wilson looked up at Maxwell making a face expression like “who me?” even though there was no one else Maxwell could be talking too.

“Wilson. Come here” Maxwell said a little more annoyed this time.

Wilson stood up and walked over to Maxwell.

“Kneel”

“Wha.?” Wilson started only to be quickly cut off by a stern glare from Maxwell.

Wilson knelt. Only to then have a biscuit shoved into his mouth. Though the way it was handed to him should have bothered him Wilson didn’t care. He was finally getting something to eat. Wilson finally took swallowed his first bite and moaned at the taste. 

Maxwell chuckled slightly at Wilson’s reaction. Realizing Maxwell is laughing at him Wilson blushed and looked down. They sat like this. Wilson taking a biscuit every time he would finish one. 

“Wilson, Slow down. You are going to get sick.” 

But Wilson was so hungry. It’s been days since his last meal. He finished the next biscuit in three bites and then everything went black. Next thing all Wilson could tell was the taste of bile in his throat, and the sight of throw up all over his lap and Maxwell’s shoes. 

“Oh no… Maxwell’s shoes…”Wilson thought as he slowly looked up at Maxwell.

Maxwell seemed… relaxed? How is he so calm? He should be furious. Wilson just stared mortified.

Maxwell stood up and grabbing Wilson by the shoulder led him to the bedroom, only to go into the room across it. As Wilson followed through the door he realized he just entered Maxwell’s bathroom.

Maxwell walked over to the tub and turned it on. As it began to fill Maxwell turned around to face Wilson.

“I’m so sorry” Wilson blurts before Maxwell has a chance to say anything.

Maxwell sighs.

“Get undressed, I’ll be back to give you towels in a couple of minutes.” Maxwell said as he began to leave. 

“Wha... Why?” Wilson asked.

Maxwell stopped and turned around.

“Because you are covered in filth.” Maxwell said annoyed that Wilson even asked.

“Oh” Wilson said.

Maxwell ignored him and walked out.

Wilson started unbuttoning his shirt but he was having trouble. His wrists were still bandaged and because of all the polishing earlier they were especially raw. Every movement sent a new jolt of pain but he had to get unchanged. The last thing he wanted was Maxwell to come in and him not be in the tub yet. Wilson got to work and finally through constant fiddling and work he got the first button. But his victory was short lived because the next thing Wilson heard was the doorknob turning and Maxwell walking in.  
Maxwell walked in with some towels and a change of clothes setting them on the sink across from the tub. He turned to Wilson confused about what’s taking him so long. Then putting the bandaged wrists and only the single button undone understood. 

Maxwell sighed. 

“Let me do it.” Maxwell reached forward pulling Wilson towards him by his shirt collar. He began unbuttoning his shirt.

Wilson’s mind went blank. Maxwell was so close and he’s undressing him and Maxwell is undressing him! Wilson’s face went bright red. He stared down at Maxwell’s hands as if he were trying to melt into them. At least Maxwell worked fast. 

Once he finished with all the buttons and helped Wilson out of the rest of his shirt Maxwell reached lower to get the buttons of Wilson’s pants. Wilson flinched at this and tried to back away.

Maxwell let him though he did give him a raised eyebrow in response.

“I can do this myself.” Wilson stated. Fumbling with the buttons on his fly the same was as his shirt.

“Listen pal, I don’t have all day.” Maxwell started “This is already an inconvenience on me. Just let me help and then we’re done, ok?” He sounded as if he was reprimanding a child.

Wilson complied stepping towards Maxwell although now his blush seemed to be a deeper shade of red. Maxwell reached forward and finished undoing his pants, beginning to help pull them down, but stepping back when Wilson took over showing he was capable of at least that.

“Alright, I put a towel and a change of clothes on the sink. The bedroom is right across from this room. When you are done go there.” Maxwell said.

Wilson nodded as he finished getting undressed and stepped into the tub. Maxwell left the room.

Wilson soaked for a while. It’s been ages since he last had a shower. Let alone a bath. But after about an hour he got out and starting changing into the clothes Maxwell left him. It was a t-shirt and sweatpants. Weird, Wilson didn’t even expect Maxwell to own clothes like this. Wilson finished getting changed and walked across the hall to the bedroom.

When Wilson walked into the bedroom he noticed two things. Maxwell was nowhere to be found and besides the bed there was a tray with a bowl of soup on the nightstand. Wilson walked over to it and saw a note.

“Eat slowly.” he read. 

Wilson smiled. He picked up the spoon then began to eat. It wasn’t long before he finished it though he did make sure to eat slowly this time. Wilson walked over to the bed and sat down on top of the covers. He thought about waiting for Maxwell to come back just to apologize again. He settled on just apologizing tomorrow and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I plan on continuing this fic but I don't really have any free time to write so it might be a while. If you see any problems with my writing or could give me any advice to improve then feel free to tell me. I'm still fairly new to the whole fanfic writing scene and can tell there are a lot of errors in my writing.


	5. Day Four

Wilson slowly started to wake up and felt oddly refreshed. This is different. Though his wrists are still sore he didn’t have the usual aches and pains he normally does when he’s outside. Wilson slowly starts to look back on the past couple of days and realizes how he’s been spending them in luxury. He’s had food, water, shelter, and he was even able to take a bath.

Wilson got up and made the bed. Then sat down on the end and began to wait for Maxwell. He still had to apologize about throwing up on his shoes. Wilson waited for what seemed like all day. He passed the time walking around looking at the decor of the house while humming little tunes but Maxwell was still nowhere to be seen. Soon Wilson noticed it was even starting to get dark and Wilson was getting… worried? Why was he worried? Maxwell can handle himself. He knew that but…

“Sorry to keep you waiting, Pal.” Maxwell said breaking Wilson from his thoughts.

Wilson jumped and turned around too face Maxwell. “Where were you?” Wilson stated, worry still on his face.

Maxwell’s smirk fell. He stood up took a step in front of Wilson.

“Wilson, Do I have to remind you that you are a guest here?”

Wilson realized how rude his question must have been but he was just worried. Wilson nodded no and muttered an apology.

Maxwell nods down at Wilson.

“Good” Maxwell said then took a step back and went to sit on the bed.

Maxwell slipped off both of his dress shoes and stretched back on the bed while running his finger through his slicked back hair.

Wilson not sure what to do just stood there. Maxwell sat back up and then with a snap of his hands conjured a liquor cart next to him. He stood up and began to pour himself a glass of scotch.

Maxwell looked up at Wilson and gestured the glass to him.

“Let’s share a drink” Maxwell said.

Wilson broke from his stance in the middle of the room and walked over to the cart. He watched as Maxwell poured another glass for him. It’s been a while since Wilson last had a drink. It’s not like he has any access to any alcohol in the wilderness so he should take it now that it’s being offered.

Maxwell finished and handed Wilson a glass of scotch. Then sat back down on the edge of the bed and began to drink.

Wilson eyed the glass a little then took a sip. The scotch was a lot stronger then remembered and as a result gagged, coughed a little, gagged some more, then forced himself to swallow the rest of the drink as his eyes began to tear up. Wilson took a big inhale and looked up at Maxwell.

Maxwell was smiling? He was smiling. His eyebrows were raised in shock and seemed to be holding back laughter from looking at Wilson’s state.

Seeing this Wilson immediately flushed red.

“It’s uh… it’s a bit strong for me...” Wilson said sitting the rest of his glass back on the cart.

Maxwell laughed and stood back up and started making a new drink.

“Let me get you something a little weaker then.” Maxwell said.

Wilson took his new drink and went to sit on the edge of the bed with Maxwell.

They both sat there drinking in silence but it wasn’t weird. It was nice and calming. When Wilson would finish Maxwell would just refill his drink and then he would go back to just sitting together drinking.

Wilson by now was getting tipsy and his cheeks we’re starting to turn red. He closed his eyes and felt the room sway back and forth. He was so content and so tired he felt himself leaning back but then he felt his glass slip out of his hand and onto Maxwell next to him.

Wilson immediately sat up and started apologizing.

“I am extremely sorry, Maxwell. I didn’t mean to. It’s just that I wanted to lean back and I forgot about the glass in my hand for a second and I didn’t mean it and I’m so sorry and” Wilson stopped talking as soon as he saw the glare Maxwell was giving him. Maxwell stood up from the bed began to walk over to his dresser but Wilson could almost see a smirk on his face when he turned around.

Wilson sat on the bed looking over at Maxwell hoping to apologize through his eye contact but to no avail.

Maxwell took off his soiled shirt and laid it out on the dresser. Wilson seeing Maxwell shirtless was surprised. He was as skinny as he thought but still had a defined muscular physique. Wilson realized he was staring and quickly looked down, blush engulfing his face.

Maxwell noticed and now seemed to be staring towards Wilson.

“Pal, you’re looking awfully red there.” Maxwell said while taking a step closer to examine Wilson. Wilson now even more embarrassed at being caught staring just tucked his chin to his chest and stayed quiet.

“I guess the alcohol’s has just gotten to you.” Said Maxwell, taking a step back to resume getting changed but then he paused.

“No, this is something else…” Maxwell said turning back around to Wilson. Wilson responded by just tucking in to himself and blushing harder. Maxwell reached down and grabbed Wilson’s chin turning him up to examine his face.

For Wilson this was getting to much. First there was the incident yesterday with the bath and now Maxwell’s shirtless touching his face. Wilson being clouded by alcohol and unable to think of anything else to do just closed his eyes and hoped for this to pass. But Maxwell just leaned in further examining Wilson like a scientist on the brink of a new discovery.

Being so close Maxwell exhaled into his Wilson’s ear causing Wilson to shiver down his spine.

“Hmmm.” Maxwell said.

Then the next thing Wilson knew was there was a pair of lips pressing into his. Wilson’s eyes burst open and he quickly shoved Maxwell back from him. But even though the kiss was short he still felt the soft yet firm pressure of Maxwell.

Wilson brought his hand up to his mouth.

“W-what are you doing?” Wilson mumbled beneath his hand.

Maxwell smirked.

“Testing reactions”

“That doesn’t make any sense” Wilson said.

Then Maxwell grabbed Wilson’s hand moving it away from his mouth and leaned back in again for another kiss. At first, Wilson stayed still as Maxwell worked his lips against his. But after a bit of coaxing from Maxwell, Wilson slowly parted his lips and began to kiss him back. They broke contact and Wilson opened his eyes to look back at Maxwell. He sees Maxwell’s face flushed, eyes lidded, and that same old smirk staring back at him.

After a moment of staring Maxwell pushes lightly on Wilson’s shoulder pushing him flat against the bed while crawling over him. He looks down at Wilson from over him and runs him thumb over Wilson’s cheek. Wilson nervously looks up at him. Maxwell moves down to kiss him again but slumps on top Wilson; his head moving to the crook of Wilson’s neck.

“Uh... Maxwell?” stated Wilson. His only response is silence as Maxwell lifelessly lies atop of him.

Wilson can’t believe this. Maxwell just passed out on him, and while he was literally on top of him. Wilson pushes on Maxwell’s shoulder rolling him over next to him. Maxwell moaned quietly but other than that did not wake up.

“He did drink a lot more than me” Wilson rationalizes. But still. There were way too many emotions going through Wilson’s head to just have everything abruptly stop. Though he was grateful because he wasn’t sure how else this could have ended.

Wilson lied awake for a while thinking and thinking about what just occurred but soon the alcohol got to him as well and he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and supporting this work! I really do appreciate everyone who has commented and left kudos. It makes me so happy to hear that people are actually devoting some of there time to look at something I made and I am so thankful. 
> 
> As for future updates, I don't really have the time to write so the next chapter should take a while... Probably longer than it took for this one to come out. I have everything for the rest of the story planned but like I said. It's just a matter of finding time to write it. But still thank you for supporting me even though I haven't been the best on updates!
> 
> As for the usual. I'm still not the best writer so please! If you see any problems or issues in my writing feel free to let me know! Thank you <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to have chapter 6 out within the the next week or so! Thank you everyone for being so supportive and patient <3


End file.
